Mikor senki se figyel
by ShiKamiKa
Summary: Amikor úgy érzed mindennek vége és teljesen magatehetetlenné váltál, mégis ki az akire számíthaszt? 333, 334. fejezet közti fic , anime részekben 230 körül, spoiler veszély későbbi fejezetekre is! Shounenai, ZoSan


**Fandom:** ZoroSanji  
**Megjegyzés:** ez az iromány a 333 és a 334. fejezet között játszodik. Miután megtörtént a nagy harc Usopp és Luffy közt. Helyszín, a szálloda, amit bérelnek. Szóval, spoiler veszély Water7/CP9re, és utána mikor megtörténik a nagy visszatérés n.n;; illetve shounen-ai, hintés... stbstbstb.  
**Korhatár:** nincs, teljesen biztonságos, no sex... amiért szégyellem is magam xx

* * *

**Mikor senki sem figyel**

Csend volt. Egyedül a felerősödő szél hangját lehetet hallani a szálloda ablak üvegén. Vihar közeledett.  
Zoro az ablak alatti ágyban feküdt, szemeit a plafonra szegezve. Mintha a felette lévő plafon olyan jellegű titkokat rejtene, amit neki feltétlenül fel kell derítenie. Megértenie. Elfogadnia.  
Dübörgések. Lépések. Egy személy súlyos lépteinek hangja töltötte be hirtelen az egész szobát. Kulcs elforgatás. Ajtónyitás, majd mennyeket is megdörögtető csapódás. Zoro lehunyta szemeit.  
A vele függőlegesen lévő fekhelyre egy nála vékonyabb alkatú test zuhant. Ismét a némaság tört hatalomra.  
A szállodának két ágyas szobái voltak. Így a Mugiwara csapat három szobát vett ki az éjszakára. Egyikben a kapitánynak és Choppernek kellett volna lennie, de a helységben csak a kis szőrmók tartózkodott. Másikban Nami várt Robinra, de a régésznő hol léte ismeretlen volt számukra. A harmadikon a kardforgató és a szakács osztozkodtak.  
A szobák nem voltak nagyok. Két ágynak, egy fürdőhelységnek és hűtőszekrénynek megfelelő méretű.  
A szőke férfi arcát párnájába temetve, hason feküdt ágyában. Bal tenyerével paplanját szorítva.  
- Mondj valamit!- tört ki a vihar.  
Zoro nem felelt. Szemhéjait sem nyitotta fel. Nem volt mit mondania. Nem tudott mit mondani.  
Sanji irányából szipogó hangok kezdték lassan megölni az uralkodó csendet.  
- MONDJ VALAMIT!- üvöltötte párnájába elhaló hangon a szakács.  
- Minden rendben lesz-, dörmögte végül a zöld hajú. Sanji eleinte nem reagált. Mérges volt. Dühös. Kimerült és tehetetlen. Gyors lélegzetvétel, sóhajok és könnyek visszhangoztak a parányi helységben.  
- Rendben lesz - erősítette meg Zoro a szavait. Mintha csak saját magát akarná meggyőzni mindezzel. Miután Sanji semmi érdeklődést nem mutatott a másik férfi szavai iránt, a zöld hajú hangja hidegebbé vált. – Utálom mikor így viselkedsz…  
- Én meg téged utállak! – jött az azonnali válasz elcsukló és hisztérikus hangon, mire a másik fél felnyitotta szemhéjait. A szőke hajúval ellentétben, aki még mindig nem emelte fel tekintetét.  
- Sanji…  
- Hogy tudsz így viselkedni?! - fakadt ki végül a kék szemű, még mindig párnájába temetkezve. – Hogy vagy képes… hogy vagy képes…- szipogta.  
- … ne légy ilyen.  
- Én ne legyek ilyen? Mégis milyen?- kezdte öklével csapkodni ágyát a vékonyabb férfi. – Tisztában vagy azzal, hogy mit érezhetnek a többiek… Usopp… ő…  
- NE mondd ki a nevét!- váltott át hirtelen haragos hangszínre Zoro, de ez a másik félt nem érdekelte. Folytatta mondandóját.  
- Luffy a háztető tetején ül, egy magas ponton… ahonnan képes látni a tengert! A MERRYT! ŐT! - fakadt ki Sanji, Zoro keservesen összeszorította ökleit. – Nami-san a szobájában ül, és nem enged be senkit! Nem akar látni senkit! Chopper meg állandóan azzal a kérdéssel nyaggat, hogy ugye ez csak egy rémálom, és ha felébred vége lesz! Hogy figyeljek Luffyra! Hogy Luffy jól van e! Usopp sérüléseiért aggódik…  
- NE MONDD KI A NEVÉT!  
- … és Robin-chan köddé vált! Ma végig jártam a sétáló utcát, de nyoma sincs! Hogy vagy képes azt mondani ezek után, hogy ne viselkedjek így?! Én utálom magam a legjobban mikor ilyen, vagyok! De ki nem állhatom ezt! Nem tudom elviselni mikor a körülöttem lévő, számomra fontos emberek összeomlanak!- fejezte be kitörését Sanji, de könnyei nem apadtak meg.  
- Egész eddig Luffy mellett voltál?  
- Ümm- bólintott a párnájába a szőkeség.  
- Sírt?  
- Ümm.  
- Ch- hangzott el a kardforgató irritált válasza. Majd a másik férfi felé fordította fejét, és az ágyon fekvő, összeroppant alakját kezdte figyelni.  
- Zo… ro… - akadozott a szakács hangja halkan. – Miért vagyok én ilyen gyenge?  
- Nem vagy gyenge.  
- DE IGEN! Szörnyen szánalmasan mutatok most nem igaz?- szipogta. – Hehe… de én… képtelen vagyok, segítne Luffynak. Ő egyáltalán nem figyel rám… enni sem akart!  
- Luffy tud vigyázni magára! Ő a kapitány! Talán csak egyedül akart lenni, ezért ilyen… és te nem viselkedtél gyengén. - Zoro közben felült az ágyán, és a másik férfi felé kezdett sétálni.  
- De nem tudtam tenni semmit! És, NE ÉRJ HOZZÁM!- fordult a fal felé, mikor a zöld hajú kardforgató kezét a karjára helyezte. Perszem, mintha az erősebb férfit ez a reakció zavarta volna. Ő sem abból a fából lett faragva, amely az érzéketlenségben és cserbenhagyásban gyökerezik. Leült az ágy szélére és elfeküdt a másik mellett.  
- Félek- szólalt meg ismét a szőkeség. Tekintetét továbbra is a falnak szegezve.  
- Mitől?  
- Nem tudom, csak úgy… félek. Hehe, kurva szar érzés- mosolygott gúnyosan saját magán. A szituáción. Ezen az átkozottul hideg éjszakán.  
- Én itt vagyok.  
- Akarom, hogy Usopp visszajöjjön!- Zoro bal tenyerét homlokához emelte. – Akarom, hogy itt legyen. Hülyébbnél hülyébb hazug történeteket meséljen!- sírta újra a szőkeség. – Akarom hallani a horkolását éjszakánként! Akarom látni, mikor a móka mestert játssza! Mikor Luffy oldalán nevet!  
- Pssszt- sziszeget a kardforgató, miközben bal karját Sanji dereka köré fonta, és ajkait füléhez mozdította. – Minden rendben lesz! Ígérem.  
- Hogy ígérhetsz ilyesmit? – hitetlenkedett a szakács.  
- Usoppról és Luffyról beszélünk! Az ő kapcsolatuk… olyan, mintha testvérek lennének. Usopp vissza fog jönni!  
- Biztos?  
- Ühüm- csúsztatta le állkapcsát Sanji vállára a zöld hajú. – És Luffy akkor ismét sírni fog, de közben fültől fülig fog érni a szája. – A szőkeség részéről őszinte nevetés hallatszott, így Zoro folytatta. – A hosszú orr is sírni fog természetesen. Nami pedig lecsapja mindkettőt, amiért ilyen idiótán viselkedtek – Zoro egy puszit helyezett el Sanji vállára -, de persze ő is sírni fog. Chopper is. – Ajkait a szőkeség nyakára költöztette át. – És Robin is velünk lesz, újra.  
- És én?  
- Főzni fogsz.  
- Hehe- kuncogott Sanji.  
- És sírni, amikor csak én látom-, szorította erősebben magához a vékonyabb férfit.  
- És te? – ölelte át Zoro izmos karját a szakács.  
- Én megnehezítem kicsit a dolgukat. Meg mondom Luffynak, hogy nem vehetjük vissza a hosszú orrt, csak ha bocsánatot kért. Ha nem tetszik neki, akkor elhagyom a legénységet!- Sanji keze hirtelen jég hideggé vált. Zorohoz fordult, nem mozdulva az ölelésből. Tekintetük találkozott.  
- Ezt nem teheted! Nem Usopp hibája volt, és nem is Luffyé… ez csak egy balesett volt. Elkerülhetetlen baromság! Senki sem hibás!- vonta össze szemöldökét a kék szemű. Zoro homlokát a másik férfi homlokának döntötte.  
- Tudom. De Luffy a kapitány. Usopp kilépett. Kihívta a kapitányt egy nyilvános párbajra, amit elvesztett…  
- DE MÁR SÉRÜLT VOLT ELEJÉTŐL KEZDVE!- fejelte meg egy kicsit a szőkeség a zöld hajú férfit.  
- Nem érdekel- mérgelődött Zoro, arcát elhúzva Sanjiétól. Mire a szakács karjait Zoro nyaka köré fonta, és arcát a vállára helyezte.  
- Így is rendben lesz?- dünnyögte halkan.  
- Uhm.  
- Ígéred?  
- Uhm.  
- Hmmm, oké. – Mosolyogta Sanji, csukott szemmel, élvezve az ölelést.  
- És most aludj, holnap nehéz nap lesz- puszilta meg a szőkeség feje búbját a zöld hajú, majd lehunyta szemeit.

Az éjszaka hatalmas füle nem hallott több beszédet ebből a szobából. A két test egymás közellétében tért nyugovóra, felkészületlenül a holnapra. Nem is számítva arra, hogy ami ez után az éjszaka után következik lesz az a rémálom, amiből azonnali jelleggel szeretnének majd felébredni!


End file.
